


Beautiful Night

by nazangel



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2019 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Full Moon, Gen, M/M, Mild Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-08 17:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Occasionally something special happened under the full moon.Viktor was hoping for something special tonight.





	Beautiful Night

"Its that time of the month again,"

Viktor raised his eyebrows at his cousin.

Yuri rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean,"

Of course, Viktor knew what he meant.

It was the full moon. The night that made every werewolf's blood boil and leads them to take out their energy in the woods, especially the Alphas and the Omegas. The betas would usually go on long hunts, giving in to their inner desire to keep the pack fed, clothed and comforted. The Alphas and Omegas chose different ways to let off steam. Some of the mated couples went off to have secret trysts, some of the alphas went hunting with the betas and younger omegas, like Yuri, staying behind to protect the pack camps, leading the children around in their own fun. Some Omegas chose to have their Alpha suitors chase them around the forest, ending in a night of intimacy under the moon with the help of little baskets stationed around the forest the night before. Some chose to throw parties, JJ's ragers being the most popular.

But occasionally something special happened under the full moon.

Viktor was hoping for something special tonight.

Didn't mean he wasn't nervous though.

"You really think I should do it? I mean what if he doesn't want to?"

"Didn't you guys talk about this?" said Yuri, "He said he wanted this too, right?"

"But what if he thinks it's too soon?"

Yuri snorted, "Have you not noticed the way he looks at you? He wanted this years before the courting even started,"

Viktor smiled. Maybe Yuri was right.

"Of course I'm right, asshole,"

Viktor threw a pillow at him, "Stop looking into my head,"

Yuri laughed and danced away.

* * *

Yuuri and Phichit raced each other to the edge of the forest. Phichit got there first but a minute and changed back, giving his friend a big girn.

"I won!"

Yuuri changed back and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah,"

"So you'll cook,"

"Yes Phichit, I'll cook,"

"Making Yuuri cook for you again, Pitchit," said Leo, as he joined them

"His food is good!" Phichit defended

"Or you're just lazy," Leo teased

Phichit grumbled while his friends laughed at him.

"What are you up to today?" asked Yuuri, "Phichit and I are going to be running together,"

"Hanging out, that's all,"

"Alone," frowned Yuuri, "Isn't your heat coming on? I can smell it,"

Their pack's Alphas would never attack an Omega in heat, even on the full moon. But there was always the risk of other packs in the area, rogue wolves and of course trigger happy werewolf hunters. It wasn't as if Leo couldn't defend himself but on his heat...

"Don't worry, Otabek and JJ are keeping me company,"

"The King heard his name," called out a voice behind them

Yuuri turned and smiled, "Hey JJ, Otabek,"

JJ gave him a huge hug while Otabek just nodded politely. Yuuri always thought the three of them made an unlikely trio of friends with Otabek stoic silence, JJ's obnoxious loudness and Leo's gentle friendliness yet somehow they had stuck together since they were children. That's a friendship for you, he supposed.

"I was just telling them about how you would be protecting my virtue," Said Leo, batting his eyelashes

Otabek snorted and JJ laughed. Before they could comment, another body slid between Yuuri and Phichit. Someone pressed something in his hand and he looked up to see Viktor looking at him with a huge grin. He pressed Yuuri's hand one more time before turning around and walking away.

Yuuri opened his hand to find a small piece of paper with a message.

"What does it say?"

"Catch me if you can. Signed Viktor," Yuuri read out loud.

He looked up to find Viktor watching him. Once they're eyes met, Viktor winked at him. Blushing, Yuuri quickly looked away.

"Are you going to do it? You guys have been courting for eight months now. I mean I personally don't want my first time with a potential mate under the full moon but if you do?"

Leo was one of the wolves that were a little too affected by the full moon, as such he had made it clear to any Alpha that wanted to be with him that full moon trysts were off the table. It had turned away a few people since the full moon was considered a sacred time but Leo had stayed steadfast and his friends had always supported him.

"I think I'll do it," said Yuuri

The boys around him cheered.

"Way to go Yuuri," said JJ, "Maybe we'll spot you guys out there or, you know, maybe not if the night is going to go _that_ way,"

"Shut up,"

"Wait, JJ," said Phichit, "If you're with Leo tonight, does this mean there's not a party?"

"Nah, sorry," said JJ, swinging his arm around Otabek and Leo "Tonight's for my bestie,"

"They're the only ones, who I don't feel guilty pulling away on a full moon,"

Yuuri understood where he was coming from, the full moon was a special night and almost everybody had their own plans, even if those included staying home. Otabek and JJ were Leo's best friends though and not to mention neither had anyone special with them tonight. Otabek was from a different pack and had moved here as soon as he was old enough. His family was still back with his old pack. JJ's parents liked to recreate the night of their bond every other full moon and this was one of them. His siblings were too young to be out here. As for significant others, JJ's girlfriend, Isabella, was a beta from a completely beta family and would be hunting with them. And everyone knew Otabek was just waiting for Yuri to be old enough to properly court. Yuuri knew it frustrated Yuri since they were less than three years apart, the normal age gap for teenagers, but everyone else could see where the elders were coming from. Seventeen and twenty was different then fifteen and eighteen.

From the centre of the crowd, a horn blew, getting everyone's attention.

"Wolves," Lilia's voice boomed across, "Let's have a blessed full moon!"

The crowd cheered and the sound of tearing skin and breaking bones filled the area as everyone shifted at the same time.

The horn blew again and everyone was off, following their own paths.

* * *

The black wolf was fast and powerful with its large body and rough paws. The silver wolf, though, was made for agility with its swift boy and keen ears. As such the chase lasted over two hours until finally, the black wolf cornered the silver wolf in a place even he could not escape from.

Seeing no way out, the silver wolf bowed his head bearing his neck to the darker wolf.

The black wolf walked forward until their heads were almost touching and ever so gently bit the silver wolf's neck.

* * *

"You caught me," whispered Viktor after they changed back.

"Well, I wasn't about to turn down a challenge," Yuuri whispered back

A huge smile bloomed on the Omega's face, "I'm glad you did,"

Yuuri chuckled and stroked the other man's face, "Let's go put down a blanket, shall we?"

"After you, Alpha," said Viktor, giving a mock bow.

Instead, Yuuri intertwined their fingers and tugged him along.

* * *

Yuuri gently pulled away from their kiss and stroked his thumb against Viktor's bottom lip.

"What do you want tonight, sweetheart?"

"Whatever you tell me to do, at least at first,"

Yuuro frowned and was about to ask for clarification when he caught the mischievous look on the omega's face. Once the implication set in, his face turned red and he coughed while chuckling.

"We're feeling naughty aren't we?"

* * *

_"Touch yourself for me, sweetheart, -yes just like that baby, you're doing so good. So good, precious,"_

Viktor felt like he was floating as followed the Alpha's directions. Yuuri's whispers felt like a light breeze against his ears and Viktor's own fingers seemed to be guided by some other force, gently but surely opening a world of pleasure.

_"You're good Vitya- yeah, that's it,"_

Viktor whimpered and blindly reached out with one of his hands.

"Alpha,"

There was a gentle kiss placed on his palm.

_"Right here, baby,"_

* * *

Viktor arched his back as Yuuri's hands explored his body. Viktor loved Yuuri's hands, the way the roughness felt against his feverish skin, the way they seemed to find the smallest nook and crannies of his body and elicit the best kind of pleasure.

_"Do you like that, lovely?"_

Viktor could only moan and whither as the Alpha worked his body, over and over and over again.

And when he finally came apart, those hands were there pulling him close, soothing him and putting him back together.

_"I got you, Vitya,"_

* * *

Viktor could barely think anything coherent as he moved in Yuuri's lap. The Alpha's hands were against his hips, guiding and his own hands were on the Alpha's shoulders, trying to keep himself upright as every movement lit his nerves on fire.

In the back of his head, he knew that the sounds of his pleasure were probably echoing around the forest, telling everyone what they were doing but he could not bring himself to care. Not with Yuuri whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

Viktor whimpered as another brutal movement sent sparks up his spine.

_"Are you close Vitya?"_

Viktor could only whimper again.

_"Think you can finish just like this? Can you try for me, baby?"_

Viktor buried his head in the Alpha's shoulder. With Yuuri talking like that, breathless and sweet, he would do anything for him.

Yuuri must have understood because he took one of Viktor's hands and intertwined it with his own and used his other hand to manoeuvre Viktor close enough that the Omega was rubbing against his stomach.

"Oh God," he breathed ad he felt the rough angles of Yuuri's stomach against himself.

And when Yuuri resumed his earlier movements, it was all Viktor could do to keep up. His body was shaking and he could feel the pressure building, begging to spill over.

_"Vitya?"_

"A little more Alpha. _Please, please,"_ he sobbed, delirious with pleasure, _"Just need a little more,"_

_"Yeah, baby? Just a little?"_

" _Alpha_ , Alpha _Please_ ,"

Yuuri tightened his hold around his waist and the Alpha's lips against his mating gland were the last thing he felt before his vision exploded in white.

* * *

Once the daze cleared, Viktor found himself laying against Yuuri's chest as they leaned against a tree. A quick inspection of himself showed that Yuuri had cleaned him up while he was out.

Speaking of.

"How long was I out?"

"Hey baby," said Yuuri, giving him a soft kiss, "For about ten minutes. If it wasn't for our heightened senses today, I would have gotten worried,"

Viktor blushed, "Well that 's embarrassing,"

Yuuri laughed, "It was a little flattering. I've never had anyone pass out on me because of how good sex was,"

"Can we just blame it on the sensitivity of the full moon?" mumbled Viktor

Yuuri laughed again, "Sure if you want, love,"

Viktor smiled and snuggled back into the Alpha's arms. Yuuri was gently massaging his lower back and it was making him a bit dozy.

"Hey, sweetheart?" said Yuuri, "Do you want anything else tonight? I know you're probably spent but the full moon's still out. Is there anything else?"

Viktor shifted a little, opened his mouth to talk but then shut it again. All the confidence from his pep talks to himself seemed to have disappeared, leaving him floundering like a fish out of water.

"Viktor? Viktor, What is it?" he asked gently

Viktor took a deep breath.

"I want to do this all the time,"

Yuuri's brow furrowed questioningly.

"I want to do this every full moon until we die. I want to be the only one you're with. I want to be your only love. I-"

Comprehension dawned on Yuuri's face.

"Vitya," he said softly, "Vitya, are you sure?"

"I want to be your mate. I want us to have children together. I want to stand in front of our pack and the moon goddess and show everyone how much I love you. I want to be yours,"

Yuuri was still watching him with shocked eyes.

"Can I Alpha? Can I have that tonight? Can I be yours? Your Omega,"

"Our kind mates for life, Vitya,"

"I know," he said softly, hoping his voice came off as determined as he felt

Yuuri must have recognized something in his eyes because with tears in his own eyes, he grinned and nodded.

"Yes, baby we can do that,"

* * *

When Yuuri sunk his teeth into Viktor's mating gland, the world tore itself apart around them.

When Viktor sunk his teeth into Yuuri's mating gland, the world rose from its ashes and was made anew.

* * *

They were the last ones to step out of the worst. As expected, all three hundred and twenty-seven members of their pack were still standing at the edge waiting for them, having already felt the new bond take place through the pack bond.

The elder, family and friends were at the forefront and stepped up to congratulate the newly bonded werewolves.

"I told you it would be fine," whispered Yuri, as he hugged him

"Yeah,"

"Alright, everyone! repeat after me" Yakov clapped his hand, "With the blessing of the moon goddess,"

"WITH THE BLESSING OF THE MOON GODDESS," everyone shouted

"And with the blessing of the full moon,"

"AND WITH THE BLESSING OF THE FULL MOON,"

"We hope for a long and happy life for this couple,"

"WE HOPE FOR A LONG AND HAPPY LIFE FOR THIS COUPLE,"

"May they know peace and happiness in their lives together.

"MAY THEY KNOW PEACE AND HAPPINESS IN THEIR LIVES TOGETHER,"

Viktor and Yuuri intertwined their hands together and smiled as their pack cheered for their bond.

It was the start of their life together and they would not want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
